A Haunting for Frieza
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: This One-shot was written especially for Halloween...Please Read and Review.


A/N: This One-shot was written as a Halloween treat. Enjoy.

In the throne room of his ship, Frieza sat in his hover-chair absent-mindedly swirling the wine in his glass, trying to think of a way to amuse himself. He _could_ destroy that lovely little planet in Sector 12, what was it? Deltaras, a most profitable planet for that idiot brother of his. The look on Cooler's face would be priceless when he was informed the little green jewel no longer existed.

But of course, that would mean one of his father's long, annoying lectures about encroaching on his brother's territory. Frieza would dutifully listen to King Cold's longwinded speech and then do exactly as he pleased. Being the obvious favorite made it certain that Frieza was never _too_ severely reprimanded for his actions no matter how underhanded.

The monkey prince would soon return from his current mission, berating him and the other apes about their shortcomings would be entertainment for a bit...

Ah, yes! Today was the anniversary of the destruction of Vegeta-sei by a meteor. _A meteor_, how foolish the simple monkeys were! Frieza burst into cold laughter. He loved to tell Prince Vegeta that not only was his race weak but the pitiful planet couldn't even stand the impact of a meteor, how utterly pathetic!

If only the Saiyans knew that it had been his own hand that brought about the destruction of the Saiyan planet...

Frieza noticed a sudden chill in the air. No doubt some fool was playing with the ship's climate control. A movement in the corner of his eye caught the lizard-tyrant's attention.

The Ice-jin's eyes went wide as a young girl brazenly walked up to him. She had pale blue skin and long sea-foam green hair that fell to her waist. A robe of silky white material was wrapped around her, her feet were bare. Large black eyes looked up at the Planet Trade overlord, angry eyes.

"_WHO ARE YOU_? How did _YOU_ get on this ship?" Frieza demanded.

"Oh? You don't know me? I'm Tahnaysha from planet Arias " the child stated. She couldn't have been more than six or seven years of age.

"Nonsense! Planet Arias was destroyed three years ago I sent the Ginyu Force..." Frieza began.

"Yessss!" hissed the girl. " You sent the Ginyu Force to wipe out my people...MY FAMILY!"

"Zarbon! Get this foolish brat out of my sight!" Frieza commanded.

Zarbon walked up to his lord's hover-chair with a confused expression on his face. "Excuse me, Lord Frieza. But there's no one here excepting you, myself and Dodoria."

"Are you **blind**, Zarbon? The girl! _She's standing right in front of me_!" Frieza insisted angrily.

"But Sir! There is _no one_ in front of you!" Zarbon affirmed nervously.

"He can't see me Frieza. Only _YOU_ can!" the Ariasan girl mocked.

"I'll get rid of you myself!" the Ice-jin snarled.

He leapt from his seat and grabbed the girl in his claws. His eyes widened in horror as the pretty young Ariasan girl turned into a grinning skeleton! When he released her, the bones clattered to the floor then disappeared!

Frieza unsteadily climbed back into his hover-chair. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Surely he had imagined what just occurred.

"Lord Frieza, are you all right?" Zarbon questioned.

Frieza looked at the concerned face of his lieutenant, trying to decide what to do next. He was thoroughly shaken by the strange event that had just occurred.

"Of course! I'm all right! Get me another glass of wine, Zarbon!" Frieza snapped.

"He mighta had enough already", Dodoria whispered to Zarbon as he passed by.

" Indeed", Zarbon responded in a whisper as well.

Frieza leaned back in his seat, the delicious red wine was beginning to settle his frazzled nerves. He looked down at the rich crimson liquid in his glass and almost choked at the sight before him as he raised his head.

A Saiyan warrior dressed in green and black armor stood before him. The Saiyan had short, spiky black hair that went in every direction. He wore a red band tied around his head, a long scar graced his left cheek. It was the Saiyan who dared challenge him as he set about destroying Vegeta-sei! But that was impossible! That traitorious low-class Saiyan was dead!

"This isn't possible! You can't be real! I WATCHED YOU DIE!" Frieza screeched.

The Saiyan warrior burst into chilling laughter that made the lizard-lord feel as if the very blood in his veins had turned to ice.

"Yes, you watched _me_ die along with _all_ the others who were foolish enough to obey you. Our entire race! What a price we paid for our loyalty, eh Frieza? " the Saiyan scoffed.

Suddenly the warrior's appearance changed, Frieza cringed at the sight of the horribly burned figure wearing melted armor.

"They're coming for you Frieza! SOON, VERY SOON!" the figure warned as it burned away to nothing.

"Zarbon! D-D-Dodoria! Did you see ...it was Bardock! The Saiyan low-class who dared to challenge me...", Frieza started.

The blank expressions of his two highest ranking officers made it clear that they had seen nothing once again. Seeing the furitive looks they gave each other made him furious.

"I am NOT losing my mind! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Frieza bellowed.

"Of course, Lord Frieza," Zarbon stammered.

With a growl of frustration,Frieza flung his glass against the wall where it shattered on impact.

"Dodoria! Clean up this mess! Zarbon, get me another glass of wine!" Frieza roared. He felt utterly helpless and simply despised the feeling. Giving orders made him feel a bit more in control.

The two rushed to do their master's bidding but shook their heads at the Ice-jin's strange behavior.

A strange mist appeared in the room, Frieza looked at Zarbon and Dodoria. They stood calmly seeing nothing amiss obviously.

The wineglass began to shake in Frieza's hand, his teeth began to grind against each other. It couldn't be ! IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!

Striding from the mist was a regal figure dressed in white armor with a red cape fluttering behind him in an errie wind that suddenly blew about the throne room. Frieza's jaw dropped in fearful disbelief as he stared at the crest of Vegeta-sei embalzoned on the chestplate of...KING VEGETA!

The Saiyan king was soon joined by those who Frieza recognized as the elite Saiyan warriors that were chosen to retrieve the young Prince Vegeta from Frieza's ship so many years before. Bardock reappeared as well.

"N-NO! You're dead! ALL OF YOU! THIS ISN'T REAL!" Frieza cried out in horror.

Zarbon walked up to Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, Perhaps you've had a bit..."

The teal changeling never finished his sentence, a powerful fist appeared in the center of his chest. Pulling back his now blood drenched arm, the Saiyan Badock pushed Zarbon's lifeless form to the floor. Bardock smiled evily as he licked the flecks of blood from his face.

King Vegeta tossed Dodoria's severed head to floor, where it rolled just below Frieza's hoverchair. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the terrified Ice-jin. "The time for retribution is at hand, Frieza!"

Frieza frantically pressed the hoverchair's controls...they wouldn't work! Hastily climbing down, Frieza tried to escape but was surrounded by the ghostly Saiyans.

"Y-Y-You..you can't harm me! You're d-dead! _I'm the most powerful being in the universe_! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Frieza protested.

"Destroy us? But Frieza... it's like you said...WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!" Bardock crowed.

Frieza screamed as King Vegeta seized him by the throat.

"N-NOOOOOOO!..."

...

Frieza sat up in his hoverchair, looking about wildly.

"Lord Frieza, are you all right?" Zarbon questioned. "You dozed off for a moment and gave us quite a start crying out in your sleep like that!"

Frieza cruelly slapped the left side of Zarbon's face. "I did nothing of the sort! Get me glass of wine and be quick about it!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza", Zarbon sighed.

Suddenly, the temperature in the throne room dropped several degrees...

...

...

So, like it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
